teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott, Stiles and Liam
The relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall, Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar, and Human Stiles Stilinski. Scott, Stiles, and Liam first met in early Season 4, after Liam transferred to Beacon Hills High School from Devenford Prep and joined the Beacon Hills Cyclones lacrosse team. When Liam demonstrated exceptional athletic prowess, Scott, worried about losing captainship, became jealous, while Stiles began suspecting that Liam was a "werecheetah." After Scott was forced to give Liam the Bite to save his life from the Wendigo Sean Walcott, Scott and Stiles together tried to get Liam to understand the supernatural world of which he was now part, a process that Liam resisted until he finally had his first transformation on the full moon the following evening. From then on, Scott and Stiles continued helping Liam adjust to being a werewolf while Liam lent them his help in dealing with the Deadpool, growing closer to the members of the McCall Pack. Though a traumatic experience against a Berserker caused Liam to temporarily distance himself from the pack due to being overwhelmed by the constant danger into which its members put themselves, Liam eventually made his way back to them after Scott and Kira were captured by Kate Argent, even learning how to control his transformation on the full moon in order to help the pack and their allies save them. In Season 5, Liam was shown to have become even closer to Scott and Stiles in the months since the Deadpool ended, with the three hanging out often and working together to solve supernatural mysteries. The three are dedicated to protecting and defending one another, even despite a brief period of estrangement due to Theo Raeken's manipulations. In Season 6, Scott and Liam worked together to remember Stiles and bring him back to the real world from the Phantom Train Station after being captured by the Ghost Riders, with Liam going so far as to risk being captured in order to buy Scott enough time to trigger his memories and create a rift. The three were last seen standing with Mason Hewitt, where Scott and Stiles "passed the baton" (or, in this case, Stiles' baseball bat) to Liam, who would be leading the McCall Pack while the two are in college. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Time of Death, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, In Lies of Omission, In Status Asthmaticus, |-|Season 5B= In Damnatio Memoriae, In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost, In Superposition . In Sundowing, In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Memory Found. In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Scott, Stiles, and Liam first met in season 4, shortly after Scott kidnapped him. *Liam Dunbar first saved Scott's life in Smoke and Mirrors. Gallery Liam scott and stiles muted.png|Muted Liam scott and stiles the benefactor.gif|The Benefactor (Episode) Liam scott and stiles the benefactor 1.gif|The Benefactor (Episode) Liam scott and stiles the benefactor 2.gif|The Benefactor (Episode) Liam scott and stiles ied.gif|I.E.D. Liam scott and stiles smoke and mirrors.png|Smoke and Mirrors 15-27-2026-Teen-Wolf.jpg|Creatures of the Night Liam scott and stiles cotn 1.gif|Creatures of the Night Liam scott and stiles cotn 3.gif|Creatures of the Night Liam scott and stiles cotn.gif|Creatures of the Night Liam scott and stiles cotn 2.gif|Creatures of the Night Packtrio.jpg|Strange Frequencies Eichen house scott stiles liam amplification.png|Amplification Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Trio_Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships